DETRÁS DE LAS PELEAS EN KYC
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: KYC haremos un pequeño recorrido a los héroes de Saint Seiya, veremos a que se dedican lo personajes de este anime cuando se toman sus descanso después de horas excesivas de trabajo
1. LA MANSIÓN KIDU

**"Algunas de las canciones son en ingles, pero para no perderle el hilo a la historia las letras están en español****."**

Bienvenidos fanáticos del anime y el manga a este su espacio, hoy desde alguna parte del mundo nosotros colaboradores de KYC haremos un pequeño recorrido a los héroes de Saint Seiya, veremos a que se dedican lo personajes de este anime cuando se toman sus descanso después de horas excesivas de trabajo, yo Pyxislynx y mi camarógrafo Nefasto Piroerto Polleras, los estaremos acompañando, sígamen los malos...

—Estamos entrando en una gran mansión, es fascinante lo inmensa que es, vamos tenemos que tratar de no hacer tanto ruido, pues si nuestros héroes nos descubren pueden llegar a molestarse, sígueme Nefasto allá hay una habitación miremos quien se encuentra allí. Bueno fanáticos tenemos a Seiya de Pedazo...

—Pegaso, Pyxis

—Lo siento Nefasto, me equivoque, bueno como les iba comentando es caballero de...

—Pegaso

—Gracias, es que la verdad creo que es un pedazo, jeje, el caballero de Pegaso se encuentra en su habitación solo, esta sentado frente a una ventana, y se ve muy triste, el se encuentra bebiendo cerveza, mientras escucha esta canción.

"Pirulino se pego una borrachera, en la casa de Aquilino Preguntón, en el patio llego y lo mordió una perra, Y le ha roto el único pantalón..."

—Pobre Seiya esta súper llevado del arrume...Nefasto deja de bailar, vamos a ver que esta sucediendo el la siguiente habitación. Nos acercamos poco a poco escuchamos la siguiente canción.

"Querida, Dime cuando tu, dime cuando tu, dime cuando tu vas a volver ajai, Dime cuando tu, dime cuando tu, dime cuando tu vas a volver..."

— ¿Quien estará escuchando eso tan horrible?

—No se Nefasto pero pronto lo averiguaremos...no puedo creerlo.

—Yo lo supuse

—Damas y caballeros el santo de andrógeno.

—Andrómeda, para que haces una nota si no te sabes bien su nombres.

—Cállate tu, el santo de ANDROmeda, se encuentra baliando al son de esta canción, el se esta embriagándose con una agua aromática, bueno dejemos a Shun que se nota esta bastante feliz y vamos al cuarto de su hermano. Estamos llegando al lugar donde se encuentra Ikki, escuchamos de fondo, algo que dice así.

"No volveré a ver cuando sonríes, cuando te estás riendo, no volveré a ver cuando lloras, todo el día Me duermo, pero todavía tengo mi espíritu, Siempre me dormiré hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo" (esta canción se titula Obituary y es de Dreadful Shadows)

—Pobre Ikki se ve muy triste, el esta observando una fotografía de Esmeralda y bebe una copa bajita hasta el borde de Aguardiente.

—Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Como así que bajita hasta el borde?

—Nefasto, tú no tienes sentido.

—Entre dientes—Wrwrwr, vieja loca

— ¿Que es lo que dices?

—Nada

—Bueno, perdón por los inconvenientes, acerquémonos a la siguiente habitación, encontramos a Hyoga bebiendo una botella de vino, mientras escucha lo siguiente.

"¿Mamá donde están los juguetes? mamá el niño no los trajo...Mamá hoy me siento muy triste, mamá el niño no me quiere"

—Sin comentarios, pasemos con el siguiente, encontramos a Shiriu muy concentrado leyendo un libro de filosofía, el escucha los dos actos de la flauta mágica de Mozart y bebe una lata de coca cola, dejemos a Shiriu tranquilo y vamos a ver que hace la loca, léase Saori Kidu... Escuchas eso Nefasto es horrible.

—Tengo miedo Pyxis, vámonos de aquí.

—Claro que no, nos quedaremos hasta el final, Nefasto por tu madre no dejes de grabar.

—Pyxis, no continúes que tal si es un monstruo, Vamonos, vamonos

—Que no Nefasto, no nos iremos, sígueme...Que me sigas te digo.

—Este bien.

—Tranquilo Nefasto no es ningún monstruo.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que es eso tan horrible y espantoso que escuchamos?

—Es la loca, digo la señorita Saori Kidu cantando.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, escucha.

"Míos...todos los caballeros son míos, con otras pero míos, míos, míos, esos hombres son míos"

—Fanáticos del anime espero no causarles ningún daño cerebral después de lo que voy decir, Saori Kidu, Athena, si Athena, se encuentra bailando medio lobaza sensual en ropa interior mientras canta con su horrorosa voz y bebe un cuba libre, sin coca cola y sin ron.

—Vámonos de aquí Pyxis, no soporto mas ese horripilante ruido.

—Si tienes razón es hora de marcharnos

—! Hey! eso que dijiste del cuba libre, tampoco tiene sentido.

—cállate tu.

A fuera de la mansión.

—Bueno fanáticos del anime y el manga espero les halla gustado este recorrido por la mansión Kidu, en nuestra próxima nota iremos al santuario ver a nuestros amados caballeros dorados, aquí Pyxislynx trasmitiendo desde algún lugar para todos ustedes, nos vemos en nuestro próximo informe en nuestro noticiero de farándula KYC.

Orwua.


	2. EL SANTUARIO PRIMERA PARTE

Bienvenidos fanáticos del anime y el manga a este nuevo episodio de KYC, hoy desde Grecia yo Pyxislynx y mi camarógrafo Nefasto Piroerto Polleras, trasmitimos para ustedes, que es lo que hacen los héroes es sus horas de descanso.

—Bueno estamos acercándonos a la magnifica arquitectura que es el santuario, largos, largos, largos, caminos se extienden frente a nosotros.

— ¿Pyxis, crees que algún día acabaremos?

—No te preocupes, esto no es tan largo como parece.

—Si como no.

—No empieces Nefasto. Bueno fanáticos estamos llegando a la casa de Aries, encontramos al anémico, digo a Mu, escuchando la siguiente melodía.

"Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, Hasta que quiera mi voz, Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, Seguiré viviendo tal como soy..."

—Mientras camino de un lado a otro refunfuñando, por aquello que al el le toca hacer de todo, pobre, mejor lo voy ayudar.

—Venga para acá señorita, lo primero que dijeron es que nada de interactuar, con los caballeros.

—Pero Nefasto, no seas malo.

—De malas, el Mu ese, esta bebiendo medio litro completo de chicha y lo dejamos con su problema de Zoila para dirigirnos a la siguiente casa.

—Oye, nefasto ¿Por qué Zoila?

—Sí, Soy la que lavo, soy la que plancho, etc., etc.

—A bueno, PERO YO SOY LA PRESENTADORA.

—Escondiéndose tras la cámara—Si señora.

—Bueno, nos dirigimos a la siguiente casa, la Tauro, aquí nos encontramos a un Aldebarán...

—Esta...Es horrible

—No es para tanto, Aldebarán se encuentra vestido de...

—Mujer, eso es horrible

—Y dale, no es de mujer es de Garota

—Lo mismo

—Cállate tu, bueno Aldebarán se encuentra vestido de...Garota, se esta tomando un daiquiri de fresa y esta sintonizando en la radio...no puede ser, lo siguiente.

"samba di Janeiro turu turu turu turu turu turu..."

—Pyxis, lo he visto todo en esta vida

—No seas...

— ¿Que hacen ustedes acá?

—Yo no sé tú Pyxis, pero yo me voy ahhhhh.

—Nefasto, cobarde

— ¿Niña?

—Señor

— ¿Que hacen ustedes acá? ¿Quien los dejo entrar?

—Pues, veras señor Aldebarán, "pero qué grande es este tipo" he, he, yo "no digas reportaje, no digas reportaje" es para un reportaje, "demonios".

—¿Qué?

—Yo...

—No te preocupes yo no diré nada, si ustedes prometen prestarme esa cámara para grabar mis pasos de Samba.

—Claro ¿Pero para que quiere hacer eso?

—Para que las personas aprendan a bailar, samba mientras me observan.

— ¡ah!...he, bueno, adiós

—Adiós niña y no olvides el trato.

—No lo haré. ¡Uy! ese Nefasto es un cobarde, dejarme sola con ese mastodonte, pero cuando lo encuentre.

—Pyxis ¿Estás viva?

—Nooo, soy un holograma, producto de tu imaginación, pues claro que estoy viva y no gracias a ti y solo por eso, aparecerás en mi siguiente fanfic y te prometo no será un muy buen personaje.

—Pero Pyxis

—Pero nada, a callar.

—Bruja

—¿Como me llamaste?

—Nada, mi escritora favorita.

—Tonto, bueno fanáticos del Anime, disculpemen por ese inconveniente, ya estamos llegando a la casa de géminis, vamos a ver que hace el papacito, digo el caballero Saga. El santo de géminis se encuentra frente a un espejo, bebe Ron puro y esta escuchando Ayúdame Freud de Ricardo Arjona, la canción dice así.

"Será; doctor, Que pido mucho o que me conformo con poco, Que sigo cuerdo o estoy totalmente loco, O será que la vida no, es otra cosa, Que un racimo de antojos..."

—Pobrecito Saguita, TU NO ESTAS LOCO, SOLO ERES DIFERENTE.

—Cállate Pyxis, o quieres que el loco nos descubra y nos envié a otra dimensión.

—Pues no.

—Entonces cállate.

—Nefasto, ¿Sabes qué?...

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, todo bien, sigamos a la siguiente casa, la de mi signo.

—Con voz de ultratumba—Canceeer.

— ¿Por qué dices Cáncer en ese tono?

—Es que como que los de cáncer son malvados

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Nooo, Si son una belleza, Pyxis.

—Nos adentramos en la cuarta casa, Cáncer, el caballero de este templo esta escuchando una música bien tranquila y relajante.

"Mato fresas a cien pesos, Esos jotos dos por uno, Por un negro no te cobro, Me vale madre mato todos, No me pelo a el bote, Con un shank mato güeros, No le temo a la muerte, Solo putos muertos quedan. ASESINO...ASESINO..."

—Mientras bebe algo de un santo grial, ¿No es un ser sumamente espiritual?

—Si Pyxis, lo que tu digas, empezando que Brujería es un grupo, muy pero muy espiritual.

—Es que tú no sabes, nada de nada. Bueno sigamos a la siguiente casa la del señor Aioria, vamos a ver que hace el león.

—Aun me sigo preguntando, ¿Cómo es que le hacemos para llegar tan rápido de una casa a la otra?

—Resumen, la ventaja de ser la escritora, hoy estamos aquí, mañana allá.

—He, si como no

—Y Dale, bueno fanáticos estamos entrando a la casa del león dorado Aioria, el esta observando una foto de Marín, se encuentra bebiendo Wisky en las rocas y escucha lo siguiente.

"Voy cruzando puertas tras de ti. La oscuridad invita a la experiencia, amiga y enemiga, es un animal, que alimentarás hasta el fin. Te busco, sólo encuentro un lugar de piedra y silencio..."

—Pobre, esa Marín no le dio nada en la serie y parece que en la actualidad tampoco, perdedor.

—Nefasto, guarda silencio. Vamos a la siguiente casa

—Así, tu solo por ver a Shaka.

—Pues claro, digo... es porque debemos seguir trabajando.

—Si como no

— ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa?

—No.

—Me las pagaras, te acordaras de mí.

—Si como no.

—Bueno ya. Estamos llegando a la casa de Shaka de virgo (suspiro y parpadeo) bueno vamos a ver que hace mi caballero adorado, digo el caballero dorado. Lo encontramos muy pensativo escuchando.

"Me voy a tomar mi tiempo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, para hacerte mía, está escrito en las estrellas allá arriba, es un decreto de los dioses, estarás justo aquí a mi lado, justo a mi lado, puedes correr pero no puedes ocultarte..."

—Woa, esto es It's no good de Depeche Mode, una canción muy soberbia si me preguntan a mi.

—Si también es música de hippis, si me preguntan a mí.

—Nefasto, Tú ni siquiera sabes, que es un hippie.

—Pero, puedo asegurarte que esa pastilla que se esta tomando tu querido, no es para el dolor de cabeza.

—Pero igual sirve para sentirse bien de la cabeza, bueno Shaka esta bebiendo un vaso con agua mientras se toma una pastilla para...el dolor de cabeza, vamonos.

—Si como no.

—Bueno fanáticos del anime y el manga, nuestro segmento de hoy llega su fin, el en próximo capitulo de KYC, terminaremos con este recorrido, por el santuario, hasta luego, les hablo Pyxislynx desde Grecia para noticias KYC.

—Si como no.

—Te matare Nefasto.


	3. EL SANTUARIO SEGUNDA PARTE

**ADVERTENCIA****: El final de esta historia puede producir, traumas o perturbaciones, por eso mientras lo lea, procure no estar manipulando ningún elemento pesado o que pueda hacerle algún tipo de daño.**

Bienvenidos fanáticos del anime y el manga ha este su espacio en KYC, hoy continuamos con el recorrido por las casas del

Santuario, así que empezaremos donde nos quedamos.

—Estamos llegando a la casa de Dhoko de Libra, este "muchacho" se encuentra escuchando lo siguiente.

"Niñas bonitas, lindas criaturitas quiero yo, todas son lindas, todas son bonitas para mi"

—Y así bebe un tinto sin azúcar

—Enfermo.

—Tenias que hablar ¿cierto?

— ¿Pero yo que dije Pyxis?

—Insinuaste que Dhoko, era un libidinoso.

—Yo dije enfermo, eso puede ser cualquier cosa.

—Pues es como si hubieras dicho, que el es un libidinoso.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Pero

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Esa es la frase de hoy? Bueno fanáticos sigamos a la próxima casa, la del caballero Milo de Escorpio.

—Mejor ten cuidado Pyxis, ese es otro enfermo.

— ¿Ósea libidinoso?

—Ya sabes, cualquier cosa.

—Qué horror, bueno el caballero Milo de Escorpio se encuentra bebiendo Tequila, mientras escucha esto.

"Cuando una mujer me gusta, me gusta a pesar de todo, Me gustan las altas y, las chaparritas, las flacas y gordas, y las Chiquititas, solteras, y viudas y divorciaditas, me encantan las chatas, de caras bonitas..."

—Que tal, a él le gustan todas.

—Es que el tiene un corazón muy grande, Pyxis.

—Bueno fanáticos ya casi terminamos este recorrido, ahora nos dirigimos al templo de Sagitario, veamos que hace Aioros. El se encuentra bebiendo agua azucarada y escucha.

"Aquel tiempo ha pasado, todo, todo, ha cambiado. Ven aquí a la batalla, hoy te reta el vivir"

—La desventaja de estar vivo, ahora te reta el vivir.

—Tal vez Nefasto, pero yo le dedicaría esa canción a la mismísima Athenea sobre todo por la parte que dice.

"Siempre creíste tener mas suerte, tan sólo señalabas y ya estaba; todo a tus pies te lo entregaban. Te acostumbraste a ser pedante, mas nunca enfrentabas lo que hacías;... sólo reías"

—Pyxis, no vuelvas a cantar.

—¿Qué prefieres escucharme a mi o a Saori?

—A ti, a ti, no me obligues a volver a escuchar a esa loca.

—A bueno entonces no me molestes.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno fanáticos nos acercamos a la casa de Shura, al entrar percibimos la siguiente melodía.

"Por la esquina del viejo barrio lo vi. Pasar, con el tumbao' que tienen los guapos al caminar, las manos siempre en los, Bolsillos de su gabán, pa' que no sepan en cual de ellas lleva el puñal..."

—Que demencia, Shura se encuentra bebiendo... Te en leche.

—Semejante canción para, un te en leche,' ba

—Nefasto, ¿Cual es el problema?

—Pues que si yo fuera tan malo, me tomaría Un Ron, un Wiskhy, un Aguardiente, cosas de machos.

—De pronto esta enfermito.

—Ves que la palabra enfermo, puede significar cualquier cosa.

—Enfermo.

— ¿Qué?

—Cualquier cosa, Nefasto, cualquier cosa.

—Bruja.

— ¿Qué?

—Continúa por favor

—De acuerdo, bueno fanáticos estamos llegando a la casa del caballero Kamus de Acuario, el escucha el siguiente tema, mientras bebe Brandy.

"Con dinero y sin dinero. Yo hago siempre lo que quiero. Y mi palabra es la ley. No tengo trono ni reina. Ni nadie que me comprenda. Pero sigo siendo el rey..."

— ¿Qué te parece Nefasto?

—Pues, que viva chente.

—Jeje, pues que viva. Bueno fanáticos nos dirigimos al último templo, para así terminar con nuestro recorrido. Encontramos al habitante de esta casa, escuchando lo siguiente.

"Algunas noches soy fácil, no acato límites, Algunas noches soy fácil, no acato límites, Tiempo atrás lo salpicabas todo con tu encanto, te he visto reducir hombres al llanto, y a la fortuna despreciar..."

—Pyxis, ahora si lo he visto todo.

—No es para tanto, es solo que algunas noches es fácil.

—Yo diría que todas las noches.

—Bueno fanáticos Afrodita de Piscis, se encuentra escuchando esta extraña canción de Babasonicos, y bebe agua de panela, bien dulce.

—Bueno fanáticos del anime y él manga, llegamos a fin de este recorrido...

—Hey, ustedes, esperen un momento.

—Pyxis, es la loca, ¿Que hace aquí?

—No lo sé nefasto, pero creo que no es nada bueno.

—Qué raro.

— ¿Qué?

—Pues que no trae puesto ese horrible vestido blanco de siempre.

—Tienes razón Nefasto, porque traerá puesto un gabán.

—Hola muchachos, casi no los alcanzo.

— ¿Esta molesta, con nosotros, por haberlos grabado mientras estaban distraídos?

—Por supuesto que no querida, la verdad viene para que tuvieran mas de mi, ósea para que me ayuden a hacer un video mió.

—Que la grabemos a usted ¿Está loca?

—Nefasto, cállate.

—Insinúa que no me van ayudar, ¿Quieren rendir cuentas con mi padre?

—Pyxis, ¿Podemos hablar de esto un momento? a solas.

—Claro.

—Pyxis, ¿Que vamos hacer? yo no quiero grabar a la loca

—No se Nefasto solo soy una persona.

—Sí pero también eres la escritora has algo.

—De acuerdo, ven, ¿Señorita Saori?

—Dime, querida.

—Mmm, he... mmm

—Pyxis.

—Por supuesto que la ayudaremos.

—Pyxis ven, ¿Acaso estás loca?

—No puede ser tan malo.

—Muchachos miren estoy preparada—Quitándose el gabán—este es mi vestuario.

—Qué horror, esta vestida igual que...Shakira en ese video de...

— ¿Has visto ese video Nefasto? no me respondas, ¿Señorita?

—Dime, Querida.

— ¿Acaso piensa cantar?

—Claro que si, ¿Como quedara el video si no canto?, ¿Preparado niño para que me grabes? empezare.

"Sigilosa al pasar, Sigilosa al pasar, Esa loba es especial, Mírala, caminar. Quién no ha querido a una diosa Licántropa..."

—Ahora si Pyxis, lo he visto todo en esta vida, esa vieja imitando a Shakira con su loba, es horrible, prefiero mil veces ver a Shakira, antes que ha esta cosa.

—Yo prefiero no ver a ninguna, me llenare los ojos de tierra.

—Moriré, Pyxis, moriré

—Nefasto, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porque se desmaya el camarógrafo?

—Es que lleva rato sin comer, debe estar exhausto, Señorita.

—Ese no es asunto mió, que se levante y me grabe.

— ¿Señorita?

—Dime, querida.

—Porque no va a retocarse el maquillaje, es que por el sol, se le corrió un poco.

— ¿Te parece?

—Sí, mientras tanto yo me quedare aquí para despertar a Nefasto, así estará listo para su maravillosa presentación.

—Eres un Ángel Niña, ya vuelvo.

—Qué horror, Nefasto levántate...Nefasto cuento hasta tres para que te levantes, o sino te quedaras aquí solo con la loca, uno...

—Ya, ya estoy mejor, ya estoy mejor.

—Bueno levántate y larguémonos de aquí.

—Si vámonos, vámonos.

—Bueno fanáticos del anime y él manga, lamentamos esto que acaba de pasar, pero ahora mientras corro por todo el santuario me despido, y doy gracias por habernos acompañado en este especial de su noticiario KYC, se despide Pyxislynx, quien corre a toda velocidad.

—Pyxis, hay viene.

—Correo Nefasto, no te detengas, corre Nefasto no dejes de correr. Nefasto.

—Voy detrás de ti, tengo miedo.

—No te detengas, Nefasto, corre, corre.

—**Pido disculpas a la familia de Nefasto por haberlo obligado a venir a este lugar, yo…****  
><strong>**—Claro que lo lamentaras Pyxis.****  
><strong>**—Nefasto, estas bien.****  
><strong>**—Si, pero tú no lo estarás por mucho tiempo.****  
><strong>**— ¿Nefasto que vas hacer, aléjate de mí?****  
><strong>**—Una loba en el armario…****  
><strong>**—Te salvaste porque allí viene la loca otra vez.****  
><strong>**—Corre, Nefasto, CORRE**


End file.
